Glow
by Fragments of Light
Summary: Sang Paladin mengendap-ngendap ke dalam kamar si gadis Ranger, sesuatu hal yang sebenarnya tidak layak dilakukan olehnya. –Paladin/Ranger, dedicated for my friend. Akhirnya saya nulis lagi.


Sang Paladin mengendap-ngendap ke dalam kamar si gadis Ranger, sesuatu hal yang sebenarnya tidak layak dilakukan olehnya. –Paladin/Ranger, dedicated for my friend. Akhirnya saya nulis lagi.

**DISCLAIMER: RAGNAROK BELONGS TO GRAVITY, INC.**

* * *

Si gadis Ranger mencoba menahan lagi emosinya. Wahai tuan, dia bukan seorang gadis yang bisa seenaknya kau suruh-suruh dan atur seperti layaknya anak kecil! Usianya sudah sembilan belas tahun, dan dia sudah mendapat lisensi menjadi seorang Ranger! Oh, demi Tuhan, ini sudah kelewat batas. Padahal hanya soal kecil, seperti kembali ke rumah sendirian

"_Kenapa sih kau tidak sabaran? Kau tidak bisa menungguku sampai setidaknya aku selesai dengan tugasku di sini?" tanya si Paladin berambut pirang padanya. Ia menggeleng. "Tidak! Itu terlalu lama, tahu!" Si pemuda berzirah hanya menghela napas dalam. "Setidaknya tunggulah aku sebentar. Aku akan menemanimu kembali ke Prontera. Lagipula ada Kafra di sekitar sini, kenapa kau masih saja ingin pulang lewat jalan itu?" Si gadis hanya memandangi temannya, mencoba mencari kata-kata. "Azure…aku…ingin mengingat kembali betapa aku telah sampai di jalan sebagai seorang Ranger. Jalan itu adalah jalan yang sangat familiar denganku, kan? Aku tidak ingin lupa diri dan merendahkan orang lain, karena aku sudah sampai sejauh ini." Azure, sang Paladin, terdiam sebentar sebelum ia mengelus kepala si gadis. _

"_Ah, Thalassa, kau ini…" kemudian rahangnya mengeras dan ia tetap berkata tidak. "Kalau kau ingin pergi, tunggu aku atau gunakan Kafra. Jalan itu sekarang terlalu berbahaya. Kau lupa dengan kejadian seorang Merchant dan kawan-kawannya yang ditelan bulat-bulat oleh seekor monster yang bermutasi?" Thalassa segera mengerutkan alis. "Bodoh, aku tidak akan apa-apa – "_

"_Bukan itu masalahnya!" Azure mendadak menyentak di hadapannya. "Jalan itu berbahaya, dan sekarang sudah menjelang malam! Aku tidak peduli apa alasanmu hendak pergi ke sana, pokoknya tidak, kalau kau mau pergi sendiri!" Thalassa kaget, namun dengan segera sebuah kuncup kemarahan mekar dan ia pun berteriak balik pada si pirang. "Kenapa kau ini, sih?! Aku tidak akan apa-apa, bodoh!" Tidak membuang waktu lagi, Thalassa berbalik dan segera pergi meninggalkan Azure yang masih terdiam, rambut hitamnya berkibar sementara ia keluar dari ruangan dan membanting pintu._

"_Azure bodoh," _pikir Thalassa sementara ia memakai piyama-nya dan menghempaskan diri ke atas kasur. _"Ada apa sih dengannya?" _si gadis kemudian mengambil bantal dan menenggelamkan mukanya ke dalam bantal kesayangannya itu. _"Aku senang tinggal di sini dan semuanya, tapi aku ingin kembali ke rumah. Lagipula aku tidak bohong waktu aku bilang aku ingin kembali melewati jalan itu supaya aku teringat perjuanganku sampai di sini. Kenapa sih Azure tidak mau mengerti?" _si rambut hitam kemudian mengambil segumpal rambutnya, ingin menarik rambutnya karena frustrasi. Thalassa tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap temannya yang mendadak. Azure yang biasanya luar biasa sabar dan toleran tiba-tiba menjadi pemarah seperti itu.

_Ada apa sih…? _Si gadis mengangkat mukanya; lalu menidurkan kepalanya di sisi kiri. Ia ingin menangis,tapi tidak bisa. Setelah beberapa lama berguling ke sana kemari, Thalassa kemudian menarik selimut sampai ke leher dan menutup mata. Sebentar kemudian, dirinya sudah tertidur.

Sementara itu Azure baru saja selesai dengan tugasnya menyelesaikan administrasi para pendaftar baru di guild yang entah kenapa, tahun ini melonjak mendadak. Badannya serasa mau remuk, namun beban di dalam dirinya lebih berat lagi. Azure tahu ia salah karena ia berteriak pada Thalassa, tapi harga dirinya tidak mengizinkannya untuk minta maaf langsung pada si gadis. Tapi ia sangat khawatir akan temannya itu – Thalassa cukup tomboi dan tidak berlebihan kalau dibilang ia tidak terlalu berhati-hati dalam hal apapun. Ia sebenarnya takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan – pendek kata, dia menjadi paranoid. Tapi ketakutannya itu beralasan, dan memang masuk akal.

"_Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus meminta maaf pada Thalassa. Ah, apakah dia sudah tidur…" _

Azure mengambil langkah demi langkah dengan hati-hati di lantai atas gedung guildnya, tempat ia dan Thalassa tidur dua minggu belakangan ini. Kamar si gadis terletak tepat di ujung koridor, dan Azure pun melangkah pelan-pelan, takut membangunkan gadis yang ia cari. Cukup penasaran dengan pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka, si pemuda berambut pirang segera memasuki kamar si gadis.

Azure menutup pintu di belakangnya, matanya yang biru gelap menangkap figur manusia yang terselimuti oleh selimut kapas. Napas si gadis teratur, dan sepertinya ia tidur dengan cukup nyenyak. Si pirang hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum menghampiri tempat tidur Thalassa dan duduk di atas kasur, kristal safir memandang lembut pada si gadis yang terperangkap di alam bawah sadarnya.

"…Ahh, aku tidak tahu aku harus bicara apa…" Azure menghela napas dalam lagi, bingung dengan kata-kata yang hendak ia keluarkan. Ternyata meminta maaf ketika yang bersangkutan tidak sadar pun sulit juga. Ia terdiam sebentar, hanya napas Thalassa yang tertidur dengan tenang yang mengisi ruangan dan memecah kesunyian di antara mereka. Azure kemudian berbalik dan melihat wajah si gadis. Wajahnya sangat tenang dan damai, sinar perak bulan yang jatuh ke kulitnya yang cukup kuning seakan membuat kulitnya bersinar dari dalam, dan si pemuda baru sadar bahwa Thalassa telah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik.

"…Thalassa, aku tahu aku salah karena aku telah berteriak padamu, tapi…" jari telunjuk menelusuri tulang pipi si gadis, sementara si pemuda mendesah. "…Kau harus mengerti. Ada perasaan sakit yang kurasakan…" kristal safirnya yang bulat memudar, kesedihan terpancar dari matanya. "Maafkan aku karena aku masih memperlakukanmu seperti anak kecil. Aku selalu berpikir bahwa menjagamu adalah tugasku dan aku masih berpikir seperti itu. Aku mengerti kau sudah ingin bebas, tapi…" jemarinya kemudian menyelip di antara helaian rambut si gadis yang lebat. "…Kau tahu? Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu lepas dari pandanganku. Aku takut…" ia kemudian meraih telinga si gadis dan berbisik lembut,

"…Aku takut kehilanganmu. Aku mungkin egois, tapi aku hanya ingin dirimu untukku saja."

Azure mengecup pipi si gadis lembut. "Kalau saja kau tahu betapa aku mencintaimu. Mungkin kau akan mengerti alasanku kenapa aku marah seperti itu."

Si Paladin tersenyum lagi. "Ah, tapi perasaanku bisa menunggu nanti. Selama kau berada di sisiku, aku cukup puas dengan posisi sebagai seorang sahabat."

Dia kemudian mengecup bibir si gadis pelan dan lembut. "Selamat malam, Thalassa."

* * *

**A/N: Augh fluff abal dasar. Akhirnya saya balik setelah God knows how long orz. Mind to R & R?  
**_**Fragments of Light**_


End file.
